Family
by DelusionsofAdequacy
Summary: Missing scene" from "The Pain in the Heart." Hodgins explains what's going on to Angela, and then she explains a few things to him. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Believe it or not, I don't own "Bones" — all credit and ownership go to Fox, Hart Hanson, and the extremely talented cast who bring these amazing characters to life.

**Author's note:** First off, thanks to all who so kindly reviewed my first-ever fanfic, "Should Have Known." I'm sorry I got busy and didn't have time to respond personally, but it was your reviews that kept me going and resulted in this. It's a one-shot, something I think was missing from "The Pain in the Heart." Actually, I think there was a lot missing from "The Pain in the Heart," but this is a start.

**Family**

"I don't believe it. I _refuse_ to accept it. They're just wrong. That's all there is to it."

"I don't know what else to tell you, Angela," Cam sighed. "The only thing I know for sure is that they were positive. I've never seen Dr. Brennan like that, not even when she shut down after Booth 'died.' She looked... broken." Cam wiped away a tear as she turned to leave Angela's office. "I'm sure they'll explain to us when they get back from the hospital."

As she left, Angela let herself fall into Hodgins' arms, silent tears running down her face.

"Shhh, baby," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I know it hurts. Just let it out."

He lost track of time, as Angela stayed wrapped in his embrace, crying, for what could have been a few seconds or an hour, until suddenly she pulled away, no longer crying, her eyes full of fury.

"You knew!" she shrieked, suddenly verging on hysteria. "That's how come you were so calm when Cam told us! You knew what Zack did! And you what? Lied to me? Covered for him? What the hell, Jack?" She was backing away from him, and for that he was glad, since he had never seen her this angry. "You tell me right now what the hell is going on!"

Hodgins hung his head, unable to look her in the eye. "I didn't know, Angie," he said, so quietly that she could barely hear him. "Not at first, anyway."

"Then when? You better start explaining yourself right now, Jack Hodgins, or so help me —"

"I didn't know for sure until the hospital," he said. "I didn't want to even think it, but then he started talking about his dreams, silver skeletons chasing him, and I knew it had to be. And I knew if I let him keep talking, he was going to incriminate himself, and I couldn't let him do it."

"You're not making any sense. None of this makes any sense."

"That's the problem, Angie. It makes perfect sense." He fell into a chair, looking more exhausted and older than she had ever seen him look. "Just think about it. I told you about the lead levels in the water used to boil the bones, and how it matched the levels in the water at my house."

"I know," she said, "and we agreed you needed to give that evidence to Cam in good faith, since you hadn't done anything wrong. The water doesn't mean that much; it could point to anyone who lives in your neighborhood. It could even point to me, or..." her face fell, realizing where that line of logic was taking her.

"Or Zack, since he lives on the property, too," Hodgins agreed.

She shook her head. "I still don't get it. I don't get why sweet little Zack would do this. And I still don't get why you would try to cover it up."

"I had to try to protect him!" This time, it was Hodgins who was screaming. "Don't you see? It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

Angela could only stare, dumbfounded, as he finally broke down in tears. Then she rushed to his side and knelt down in front of his chair, taking his hands in hers. All traces of her earlier anger had disappeared in her concern for him. "Sweetie? What are you talking about? If Zack — if he really did all of these horrible things, how could any of it be your fault?"

"You know how he hasn't been the same since he got back from Iraq?" Angela nodded. "I knew something wasn't right, but I never bothered trying to find out what. I was so worried about finding your husband so we could get married — "

Angela interrupted, "Living your own life doesn't make you responsible for Zack's behavior. And besides, you've always been like a big brother to Zack."

"Exactly. He probably never would have gone to Iraq in the first place if I wasn't always teasing him about being such a nerd, and God only knows what he saw there." Hodgins took a deep breath before continuing. "And Gormagon — he chooses his victims based on secret societies and conspiracy theories. He thinks it's acceptable, even admirable, to sacrifice a few people for the 'greater good.' I never thought Zack was listening to all that crap I'm always spouting. What if he took it to heart, and that's what convinced him to follow Gormagon?"

"Um, honey," she said. "It's not entirely crap. Especially since you were right about Gormagon and his motives."

"Still, half the time I must have sounded like I was on Gormagon's side. And even if I didn't inadvertently help convince Zack to follow him, it's my fault that he'll never have use of his hands again."

Angela thought for a minute, then shook her head. "Now you've really lost me."

"The explosion. It was no accident."

"Right," she said. "We knew that. It was just a diversion to steal the silver skeleton."

"Exactly," Hodgins nodded. "It was just _supposed_ to be a diversion. Caused by Zack, himself."

"That's what I mean," she said. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would Zack risk hurting himself that way, just to help some serial killer?"

"He didn't hurt himself to help Gormagon," Hodgins smiled sadly, the tears beginning to flow again. "He hurt himself to protect me. Zack was 'king of the lab.' He knew exactly how to cause a minor, harmless explosion for a diversion. But something must have gone wrong. That's why he kept arguing with me, kept insisting that he be the one to do the experiment. He knew the explosion was going to be worse than he thought, and he put himself in the way so that I wouldn't be the one who was hurt."

"Do you see now? It all fell into place at the hospital. And when I realized he might never use his hands again, because of me... I couldn't let him confess. I had to do whatever I could to protect my little buddy, even if it wouldn't be enough."

Angela wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling his head down to hers. "I think I get it," she whispered. "But you need to understand, it's not your fault. Zack's a grownup, and he made his own choices."

"But —"

"Shh, listen to me. You've always taken care of Zack. And he knows that, and he loves you and respects you for it. Deep down, that's the best part of him — no matter what horrible things he's done, when it came right down to it, he did the right thing by protecting you. And I'm guessing he'll do the right thing now that he's been caught, the best he can. And we'll still be there for him, ok?" She looked up at him. "We're still his family, no matter what."

Hodgins finally looked into her eyes, amazed as always by the depths of her love and compassion. She was right. They would get through this, all of them together. As he leaned down to gently kiss the top of her head, he whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything," he said. "Just... everything."

**The End**

**_Reviews are appreciated, as always.  
_**


End file.
